


A Kiss or Two

by Anonymous



Series: seven minutes verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Other, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman tries to understand.
Series: seven minutes verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069877
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	A Kiss or Two

Roman was admittedly, a little confused. He would see Patton and Virgil kiss and cuddle when they were together, but whenever he mentioned them being a couple they would look uncomfortable.

But surely they were a couple, right? Couples kissed and cuddled and everything.

Roman sat on the couch and studied the two. The “couple” was watching a movie, but they seemed sleepy, even as Patton sat in Virgil’s lap and gave him kisses.

“What are you staring at?” Virgil said, his question directed at Roman as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Patton glanced over at Roman and saw as well.

“I’m having trouble understanding what goes on between you two,” Roman explained, not happy about this. He didn’t like not understanding things.

“What do you mean?” Patton asked, resting his head against Virgil’s chest.

“You say you’re not a couple but you certainly act like it…”

Patton and Virgil glanced at each other and shrugged. “We’re friends.”

“But that’s not what friends  _ do _ .”

“Friends with… benefits?” Patton guessed.

“But you don’t… do you?”

Virgil made a face. “No.”

“So why do you kiss?”

Patton smiled. “Kissing’s fun.”

“... Okay, I’ll agree with that,” Roman relented.

Patton beamed. “You wanna?” he asked.

“Wanna what?”

“Kiss.”

Roman glanced at Virgil, so Patton did too. Virgil feigned disinterest, feigning it well. “Yes,” Roman said.

Patton leaned towards Roman and Roman met him halfway.

If Roman really thought about it, he had some sorts of feelings for Patton. He couldn’t figure out what sort, though. But he…  _ also _ wanted what Virgil had. He had thought they were romantic feelings but if Virgil and Patton could do couple-y things without being an actual couple, the feelings might be less easy to define.

Virgil tried not to huff. He shouldn’t be jealous; they didn’t have an actual relationship and there were no romantic feelings between him and Patton. So why did it bother him so much to see Patton kiss Roman?

Virgil chanced a glance over when Roman pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Patton giggled.

“That was nice,” Roman said.

“I aim to please,” Patton said with a smile. He went back to sit on Virgil’s lap again.

Virgil wrapped an arm around Patton and rested his head on his. Patton smiled again, getting snuggly.

Roman watched them for a while. He cleared his throat. “Right, well. I’m gonna go,” he said, gesturing as he stood. Patton waved goodbye to him and Virgil just nodded at him.

As Roman left, Virgil looked down at Patton, stroking his hair as the younger dozed. 

He didn’t want to let go. 


End file.
